Couple Karaoke
by HalloweenGuardian
Summary: Alice wanted to do some karaoke after a great game of baseball. What ensues? Singing of course. Duh.
1. Emmett

**This is the first in many. If I can find all the songs I want, it's going to be about... 8. Twilight, straight couple. Don't like, don't read xD**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"C'mon you guys, this is going to be fun."

"Alice, when you think it's fun, it's usually only fun for you." Edward glared over at his sister who was skipping next to her boyfriend. The eight of them (Bella included) were heading back from the baseball field to their house. Aparently Alice had decided that a nice round of couple karaoke was in order.

"Oh, Edward, don't be such a stick in the mud." Alice pouted at her brother, who just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Alice, that's not going to work on me."

"Well, I'll recruit Bella!" Alice scooched over to the girl, who looked at her new sister. "You want to hear Edward sing, right?"

"Actually, I would." She looked up at Edward, who just glanced at her, then glared at Alice again.

"Oh, you're a lion in sheep's clothing."

"Isn't it wolf?" Emmett looked over at Edward.

"Yes, well, lions and lambs are commonly used in the book. Might as well use it in this fanfic."

"I guess that makes sense."

Alice coughed. "Getting back to the karaoke?"

Edward just sighed. "Fine, I'll sing. But I'm _not _going first."

Emmett raised his hand quickly, almost jumping up and down. "Oh, I want to go first! Please?"

Rosalie looked over at Alice. "He's like a puppy, I swear."

"Not a puppy, a teddy bear." He smiled as he leaned over and kissed the blonde. Edward groaned.

"Do you mind keeping your thoughts to yourself?"

"I can't help it if you're actually listening in." Emmett laughed as his brother punched him in the shoulder. Bella looked over her shoulder to see Carlisle and Esme just smiling at the group infront of them. Ever since they had to stop worrying about the Volturi, the two were the happiest she had ever seen them. It made Bella happy to know that she had another loving family aside from her human one. It made her feel safer, not that much could hurt her now, not even her own klutziness.

The group finally reached the house, where Alice went up to her room, and quickly came back down with what the other assumed was a karaoke machine.

"Alright, Emmett, you know how it goes. With couple karaoke, you pick the song-"

"-that I want to sing to Rose, yeah, I know."

"Alright, pick your song." Alice ran over to the couch where Edward, Bella, and Jasper were sitting. She snuggled next to the latter, and looked up at Emmett. He picked a CD from a box, and put it in.

"Oh, this will be fun." Edward said as he heard what Emmett was going to sing. Bella looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

Bella could see the words **Just the Girl** by **Click Five** printed on the screen. Then the music started.

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

The last notes of the song drifted away. Emmett turned to Rosalie, who was smiling.

"That was so sweet, Em. I don't think any of these guys could top that." (Creepy, a nice Rosalie O_O)

Emmett smiled.

"Alright Rosalie, it's your turn to sing."

Rosalie stood up and went over to the box of CD's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So? Should I write the others? Doesn't matter, I'm writing them anyway XD. Btw, Renesmee (whatever) is at Charlie's. Jacob is... well, he's somewhere, probably at Charlie's too, not that Charlie knows it. Please review :D**


	2. Rosalie

**Now it's Rosalie's turn... yaaaaay... eh heh... anway, enjoy :D**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rosalie finally picked a CD from the pile, and added it to the machine.

"Now, I know my singing isn't great, but zip it, got it?" (Ah, there's the Rosalie we know and... love?) She glared at her brothers and father. The music started just as she turned back to the screen. **Candyman **by **Christina Aguilera** appeared on the monitor.

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candyman

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah

He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sweet sugar candyman

He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar

He's got those lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman  
Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
Squared herself away and let out a yell

Rosalie nodded in triumph, turned, and bowed to the others. They clapped, though some, (Edward) did so reluctantly. She turned to Emmett, who picked her up bridal-style and headed to the stairs.

"Hey, wait!" Alice called after them. "Don't you want to hear the rest?!?"

"You can tell us after." Emmett called over his shoulder, and then they were gone, up to do God-knew-what in their room. Alice sighed and leaned against Jasper.

"Alright, who's next?"

Carlisle stood up. "I'll go."

Alice smiled up at her father. "Alright. Pick a good one, Esme deserves it."

He turned to look at his wife. "Yes, I know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aww... I want a guy like Carlisle! . Anywho, please, review :D You'll get a cookie. :P**


	3. Carlisle

**Alright, it's the Doctor's turn. Hope you enjoy :D**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle decided that none of the songs on the CD's in Alice's box were good enough, so aparently he asked, silently, if he could borrow one of Edward's CD's.

"Knock yourself out, Carlisle."

"Thank you."

He headed upstairs to grab the CD.

"Aww, Esme, you'll love it." Edward smiled over at his mother, who beamed.

Carlisle came down a second later, popped in the CD, and grabbed the micophone. On the screen, **I'm Yours** by **Jason Mraz **appeared.

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and then you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your mind and see like me  
(No more, no more)  
Open up your plans and man you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, please don't, please don't  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
'Cause our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours

Carlisle turned, and Bella swore, if vampires could cry, Esme would be.

"Oh, Carlisle, that was so... beautiful."

He sat down next to her, both smiling. Esme leaned against the doctor, smiling up at him. It made Bella even happier to see her new parents so happy. Jasper looked over at her, noticing her sudden happiness. He looked over at his parents and smiled as well. Esme stood up.

"I guess it's my turn. I hope I can do as well as Carlisle."

"You'll do better, Emse." Alice smiled up at her mother.

"Hey, I was pretty good."

"Yes, you were, but mom's got a softer voice."

Carlisle was almost pouting. Esme smiled then started pawing through the CD's. She finally found one.

"Alright, this should do it." She popped in the CD, and waited patiently for the CD to start up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, I know a pouting Carlisle is totally OOC, but I thought it would have been cute. I also can't think of a single instant where they call Esme... ever, but if they do, it makes sense. So, yeah... REVIEW! **


	4. Esme

**This song may not be very Esme, but it works =.= Deal with it. Enjoy.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esme stood infront of the karaoke machine, staring at the screen.

"Ok, so I picked **Hot** by **Avril Lavigne**." She turned to Alice. "That's a good one, right? It was just in the love song CD."

"Oh, it's perfect Esme, really." Alice nodded.

"It's ok for you, I guess." Edward glared at his sister when she hit him on the head. Before they could start fighting (again) the music started.

You're so good to me, baby baby

I want to lock you up in my closet  
Where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed

I want to drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby

I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in  
And I can show you all the places  
You've never been

And I can make you say everything  
That you never said  
And I will let you do anything  
Again and again

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go, yeah

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good

Esme turned to the others, who were clapping. If she could blush, she would have been.

"I'm glad you liked it." She turned to Carlisle. "Carl?"

"Oh, Esme, you sing beautifully." He picked her up and kissed her. They sat back down on the couch, and looked at the others.

"Alright, who's going next?" Alice looked at Edward. He raised his hands in defend mode.

"I'm so going last."

Jasper sighed from behind Alice.

"I guess I'm going next."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well... this will be interesting... I kinda forgot that Jasper could talk... emo. ANYWAY!! :D Review. Please.**


	5. Jasper

**Jazzy! :D Alright, this should go well =.=**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper looked through the CD's and picked up an oldie's love CD.

"I think I found one."

"Whatever you want baby." Alice smiled encouragingly at Jasper.

He put the CD in and the song started up. Bella saw the words **Never Gonna Give You Up** by **Rick Astley** flash on the screen.

"Hoh boy..."

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

(Ooh give you up)  
(Ooh give you up)  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give  
(give you up)  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give  
(give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie...

The music faded away. Jasper slowly turned around, glaring at everybody.

"Haha, sure, make fun of me."

"Oh, no, Jasper, I loved it." Alice ran up to him, hugging him. He smiled down at her.

"That's all that matters."

"Yes, yes it is. Now, it's my turn." Alice ran up to the box and instantly picked up a CD.

"You've had this planned, haven't you?" Edward looked at his sister.

"Yes, yes I have." Alice put the CD in, hopping from foot to foot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you like it? Yes, yes you did. xD Well, ok.. about Jasper's song... it was friggin hilarious! XD You CAN'T deny it. Anyway, Alice is up next... uh-oh.**


	6. Alice

**Alice! Woohoo! :D**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice was jumping from foot to foot, waiting for the song to start. The music started.

"Finally."

"You're so impatient Alice."

Jasper turned to Edward. "Shh."

"Fine, Fine..."

**Is It You? **by **Cassie** popped on the screen.

I'm looking for a lover not a friend  
Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to  
I'm looking for someone who won't pretend  
Somebody not afraid to say  
The way they feel about you

And I'm looking for someone who understands  
How I feel  
Someone who can keep it real  
And who knows the way  
The way I like to have it my way  
And I'm looking for someone who takes me there  
Wants to share  
Shows he cares  
Thinkin' you're the one that I've been waiting for

Is it you? Is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?

Is it you? Is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?

I'm looking for someone to share my pain  
Someone who I can run to  
Who will stay with me when it rains  
Someone who I can cry with through the night  
Someone who I can trust whose heart is right  
And I'm looking for someone

And I'm looking for someone who understands  
How I feel  
Someone who can keep it real  
And who knows the way  
The way I like to have it my way  
And I'm looking for someone who takes me there  
Wants to share  
Shows he cares  
Thinking you're the one that I've been waiting for

Is it you? Is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?

Is it you? Is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?

Take for granted how much I care (how much I care)  
Appreciates that I'm there  
Someone who listens  
And someone I can call who isn't afraid of love to share

Is it you? Is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?

Is it you? Is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?

While the rest of the song played out, Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him up. They started dancing, just smiling at eachother. Bella heard Esme "aww..." She smiled up at her siblings. They were pretty cute together. Finally, the song ended, and the two sat back down on the couch. At this time, Emmett and Rosalie came back down the stairs, Rosalie's hair looking like she had just wrestled a bear (which she kinda had.) Emmett had a big grin on his face.

"So, what did we miss? Did we miss Edward singing?"

"No, he's just about to start." Carlisle smiled at the glaring Edward. Bella couldn't help but smile. She knew that Edward had a great voice, and that he cared for her. But she was interested in hearing what song he sang for her. Edward stood up and slowly made his way to the box.

"C'mon Edward, you're not going to the chopping block. You're just singing."

"What's the difference?"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Alice, I am NOT a drama queen!" Edward turned on his sister. Bella stood up between them.

"C'mon Edward, sing... for me?"

He looked down at her and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll sing. But don't expect something like Carlisle's."

He turned back to the box.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gosh, I made Edward kind of a whiny bitch in this story, didn't I? My bad. Review, please.**


	7. Edward

**Edward, Edward, Edward... what song am I going to give you? Oh, wait, I know...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward went through the CD's, looking for the perfect song for Bella. He finally found one (he hoped) and put the CD into the machine and pressed start.

"Alright, I know this song isn't good enough for Bella. No song is. But, I think it'll do." He smiled down at Bella, who would have been blushing crazily.

**Hey There Delilah **by **Plain White T's**

Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen  
Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away, I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way

Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

The song ended. Edward turned to Bella, who was gaping at him in shock.

"Was I that bad?"

"No, you were that... amazing."

He smiled. "You're amazed to easily."

"Only by you."

He sat down next to her, hugging her to him.

"Alright Bella, you're turn."

Bella turned to Alice. "I'm sorry, say-what?"

Alice smiled. "It's your turn... to sing."

"There's no way I'm going to sing."

Alice pouted. "Aw, c'mon Bella. We all want to hear you."

"Yes, Bella, c'mon." Esme, that traitor...

Edward leaned down to Bella, his face very close to hers. "Please?" He breathed._ Damn it, he's good_.

"I... oh, fine. But I'm going to suck."

"You're not going to suck Bella. You're going to be great."

"Whatever you say..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woo, go Edward! :D I love that song. Alright, Bella's next. Yay. :3**


	8. Bella End

**The last chapter. Oh noes! :o oh well, I might write Partner Karaoke. Enjoy :D**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella looked through the CD's. Some stuff she had never heard of, and some she hoped she never would hear. Finally she gave up.

"Edward, may I borrow a CD?"

"Yes, of course."

She felt their eyes watching her as she ran up the stairs to Edward's room. She looked at the giant wall of CD's. She had one song in mind, but she didn't know where to find it. She started scanning over the titles of the CD's when she saw the one she was looking for.

"Fantastic..."

She ran back downstairs with the CD, and put it into the machine.

"What song are you singing?" Emmett tried to see the CD cover, but Bella hid it.

"You'll see."

She turned back to the screen, where the title of the song appeared. **Bleeding Love **by **Leona Lewis.**

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's lookin 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

Bella closed her eyes, and turned to the others. When she opened her eyes, they were all gaping at her. Even Rosalie.

"That bad, huh?"

"Oh my gosh, no Bella." Alice rushed up to her sister, and put her arm around her shoulder. "That was the most amazing voice I've ever heard."

"No..."

"Actually, yes." Bella turned to Rosalie who was staring up at her. "You were really good, Bella."

"See, if Rosalie liked you, you must be good."

Bella smiled. "Thanks."

Alice smiled back. "But, I think the most important critic is speechless." They all turned to Edward, who was still just staring at Bella. She coughed.

"Well?"

"I can't even describe how happy I am to have you Bella. I'm always afraid that it's a fantastic daydream, and that soon I'll snap out of it."

She smiled. "That won't happen. I'm here, and I'm staying."

Alice squealed as Bella and Edward kissed. The others smiled.

"Well, Bella, I guess you win the prize."

"There was a prize?" Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, it's never any fun for you guys unless there's a prize. So, here you are."

Alice handed Bella a stuffed animal of a wolf. Edward's eye twitched.

"You're sick, you know that?"

Alice smiled evily. "Yes, yes I am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lolz, Alice. You silly vampire, you. Well, it's over. Yay! :D Please review. Peace out, homies! :D**


End file.
